AKB48 Members
Introduction AKB48 has had 69 original members over 4 generations. As of October 2007 , AKB48 has 44 members and 18 kenkyuusei. AKB48 Members * Bolded names indicate members, which are still active in AKB48 or one of the sister groups * Italicized names indicate members with pending graduations * The members' pictures are of members who are still active in AKB48 and are listed in accordance to the alphabetical order of members in each generation 1st Generation * Announced October 2005. Members (21): Itano Tomomi, Usami Yuki, Urano Kazumi, Oe Tomomi, Oshima Mai, Orii Ayumi, Kawasaki Nozomi, Komatani Hitomi, Kojima Haruna, Sato Yukari, Takahashi Minami, Tojima Hana, Nakanishi Rina, Narita Risa, Hirajima Natsumi, Hoshino Michiru, Maeda Atsuko, Masuyama Kayano, Minegishi Minami, Watanabe Shiho | Shinoda Mariko (joined the group on 2006/1/22) * Now in Team A (15): Itano Tomomi, Oe Tomomi, Oshima Mai, Kawasaki Nozomi, Komatani Hitomi, Kojima Haruna, Sato Yukari, Shinoda Mariko, Takahashi Minami, Tojima Hana, Nakanishi Rina, Narita Risa, Maeda Atsuko, Masuyama Kayano, Minegishi Minami * Now in Team B (2): Urano Kazumi, Hirajima Natsumi * Now Graduated (4): Usami Yuki, Orii Ayumi, Hoshino Michiru, Watanabe Shiho 2nd Generation * Announced February 2006. Members (17): Akimoto Sayaka, Imai Yu, Uemura Ayako, Umeda Ayaka, Oshima Yuko, Ohori Megumi, Oku Manami, Ono Erena, Kasai Tomomi, Kobayashi Kana, Sato Natsuki, Takada Ayana, Noro Kayo, Hayano Kaoru, Masuda Yuka, Matsubara Natsumi, Miyazawa Sae * Now in Team K (14): Akimoto Sayaka, Umeda Ayaka, Oshima Yuko, Ohori Megumi, Oku Manami, Ono Erena, Kasai Tomomi, Kobayashi Kana, Sato Natsuki, Noro Kayo, Hayano Kaoru, Masuda Yuka, Matsubara Natsumi, Miyazawa Sae * Now Graduated (3): Uemura Ayako, Imai Yu, Takada Ayana 3rd Generation * Announced December 9, 2006. Members (13): Inoue Naru, Ota Aika, Kashiwagi Yuki, Katayama Haruka, Kikuchi Ayaka, Saotome Miki, Tanabe Miku, Nakagawa Haruka, Nakaya Sayaka, Noguchi Reina, Matsuoka Yuki, Yonezawa Rumi, Watanabe Mayu * Now in Team B (13): Inoue Naru, Ota Aika, Kashiwagi Yuki, Katayama Haruka, Kikuchi Ayaka, Saotome Miki, Tanabe Miku, Nakagawa Haruka, Nakaya Sayaka, Noguchi Reina, Matsuoka Yuki, Yonezawa Rumi, Watanabe Mayu 4th Generation * Announced May 26, 2007. Members (18): Iinuma Yurina, Uriya Akane, Oya Shizuka, Kaneko Satomi, Kuramochi Asuka, Kozuka Rina, Saeki Mika, Sato Amina, Suzuki Nae, Deguchi Aki, Nakata Chisato, Nakanishi Yuka, Naruse Risa, Fujie Reina, Fujimoto Sara, Muranaka Satomi, Yoshioka Saki, Watanabe Marie * Still part of Kenkyuusei (13): Uriya Akane, Oya Shizuka, Kuramochi Asuka, Saeki Mika, Sato Amina, Suzuki Nae, Deguchi Aki, Nakata Chisato, Nakanishi Yuka, Naruse Risa, Fujie Reina, Fujimoto Sara, Muranaka Satomi * Former Kenkyuusei (5): Iinuma Yurina, Kaneko Satomi, Kozuka Rina, Yoshioka Saki, Watanabe Marie 5th Generation * Announced October 6, 2007 Members (13): Arima Yuka, Ishida Haruka, Uchida Mayumi, Kitahara Rie, Kohara Haruka, Sashihara Rino, Chikano Rina, Tomita Mayu, Nakatsuka Tomomi, Nito Moeno, Hatayama Arisa, Miyazaki Miho, Yamada Mizuki * Still part of Kenkyuusei (13): Arima Yuka, Ishida Haruka, Uchida Mayumi, Kitahara Rie, Kohara Haruka, Sashihara Rino, Chikano Rina, Tomita Mayu, Nakatsuka Tomomi, Nito Moeno, Hatayama Arisa, Miyazaki Miho, Yamada Mizuki